The bite of '87
by 4nk0ku
Summary: ¿Que es lo que pasa cuando un animatronic con sentimientos se siente odiado o incomprendido? Comienza a odiar también a enojarse... Entonces pasan cosas malas en especial si en aquel estado de consumo odio alguien se burla de él... La verdad de porque lo hizo es que sentía que nadie lo apreciaba y ahora se lamenta desde el 1987 hasta hoy en día (Como siempre mal summmary :'D)


Autora: Si se la nueva teoría del mordisco del 87 pero quería hacer esto... También este historia no es del todo mía, esta basada en un fanmade de FNaF y adaptada a mi gusto en este oneshot o como se diga xD

Otro punto que especificar palabras escritas en cursiva como _estas_ o **_estas_ **son frases dichas por las almas dentro de los animatronics por eso nadie las nota y las que estén entre los dialogo de Freddy hasta la aparición de Foxy son lo mismo pero de Foxy

**"The bite of '87"**

-Muy bien niños es hora de un show especial ¿Saben cual es?- Dijo un joven de cabello castaño, pie ligeramente bronceada y ojos azules, en su pelo y entre los orejas roboticas que simulaban ser de oso se encontraba un, algo pequeño, sombrero de copa negro. El chico en cuestión vestía de forma elegante haciendo gala de un traje del mismo color castaño que su cabello y un moño negro en el cuello.

-Entonces les cantare otra canción- respondió el "oso" ganándose la negación a gritos del publico- Jajaja... Esta bien, esta bien, solo bromeaba... Entonces bienvenidos pequeños piratas, jóvenes y adultos... A la pirate's cove ya que el show no puede comenzar si no esta... FOXY -exclamo elevando su brazo a la nada pues ahí en el escenario no había realmente nada...

...

...

Silencio...

-¡Foxy~...! -intento llamar nuevamente Freddy

...

_¿De que sirve? Nunca me __aceptaran_

...

-Debe estar por aquí en algún lado...

_..._

_Siempre estoy solo_

_..._

-¡Hay que llamarlo de nuevo- El de cabellos castaños se comenzaba a ver nervioso- ¡FOXY~!

...

_Por favor no_

...

-Díganlo conmigo niños... ¡FOOOXY~!- Ahora se veía algo enojado

...

**_Aquí_**_** vamos**_

...

-Una ultima vez pero tenemos que gritarlo con mas fuerza- Rió para disimular su enfado- FO.. 

No alcanzo a decirlo pues el pelirrojo salio de entre las cortinas, sonriendo, su aspecto era algo diferente del de el castaño, de hecho se veía, descuidado, su piel y pelaje sintético estaba desgarrado en algunas partes mostrando su endoesqueleto metálico lo cual no era una visión muy bonita y sin embargo había que admitir que pegaba con el personaje que debía de asumir... El de un pirata

-Yarrrgj, mis pequeños piratas; Soy yo, Foxy- sonrió mostrando sus colmillos afilados 

-Bienvenidos a la cueva pirata... -entonces tomo al castaño que sonreía como si nada pasando el brazo con el garfio por los hombros del de ojos azules

Pegando un poco el peligroso accesorio pirata en el hombro del castaño, mas no le daño, solo logro hacerlo un pequeña ralla blanca en su traje de metal marrón, si... todos ellos animatronicos, por mas humanos que parecieran ... Eran de metal. 

- Freddy tendrá que ir tras escenario o sino... _Va a pagar _

Esa ultima parte de la frase fue sospechosa mas por que al decirla su voz robotica con acento pirata se desvaneció por un momento pareciendo una voz normal, sin mencionar la sonrisa algo inquietante y aterradora que se dedicaban el uno a el otro... Y sus ojos, tanto los pares azules como los dorados se volvieron completamente negros por un segundo... Pero nadie noto eso, nadie, ni la frase... Ni sus expresiones.

- Caminada por la plancha -se corrigió a si mismo dejando lo anterior como una simple ilusión que de todas formas nadie noto

-Jajajaja... Diviértanse niños- Rió Freddy- Y vamos a... _**Matar** _-Dijo con las misma condiciones que la vez anterior- disfrutar del show de Pirate's Cove -Se auto corrigió el castaño pero de nuevo nadie noto la frase fuera de lugar 

-Si... Sera mejor que te vayas detrás del escenario porque aquí solo se reúnen la tripulación pirata -Dijo el pelirrojo mirando al oji-azul, luego giro sus ojos dorados hacia el publico- Tengan cuidado de no acercarse demasiado o... _Estarán perdidos para siempre..._ Van a caminar por la plancha -advirtió el pirata- Veo que están ansiosos de escuchar mis aventuras...******_Empecemos_**... ¿Quieren oír cuando navegue los 7 mares?... Denme un... _Ayudenme_... Arrrgj... Veo que muchos están demasiado entretenidos en otra cosas y eso _**¡Me molesta! **_Creo que deben saber lo que requiere todo pirata...

...

...

-Mama, mama... -llamaba una niña del publico- Mira es el zorro raro de nuevo- Dijo la niña sin notar que el pelirrojo fruncía el ceño ligeramente- Le falta una pierna mama -sonrió como burlándose pero era cierto, una de sus piernas dejaba al descubierto el metal debajo de su piel mientras que la otra no

-Si, si, eso es lindo hija... No te alejes -Pidió sin prestarle siquiera atención

- Le falta una mano y tiene un garfio... Se ve estúpido -Se burlo nuevamente, al zorro no le hacia gracia y se esforzaba por ignorarla y seguir con su espectáculo... Y entonces sin explicación alguna la pequeña subió al escenario ignorando la anterior advertencia del propio pirata

-Niña, no puedes subirte al escenario...-Dijo el guardia de ese momento- Foxy... Aveces se pone algo violento.

-cállate, no tengo porque hacerte caso... No eres mi mama- La niña subió al escenario parándose frente al zorro- Jajajaja que cara mas tonta tiene

La niña se reía, se reía del zorro, sin notar que la cara que ponía no era normal, no era en lo mas mínimo, parecía estar ido o apagado... De repente el blanco de sus ojos desapareció dejando el negro y el dorado solamente y tal como antes nadie noto la perturbadora frase que dijo el pirata con una voz casi humana **_"Voy a perder el control" _**... dijo

El guardia suspiro y camina hacia la madre de la niña

-Señora, Por favor ¿Puede decirle a su hija que se baje del escenario?- pidió educadamente el guardia a la mujer

-No esta haciendo nada malo, solo juega con el zorro... Para eso están esos muñecos ¿No?

-Señora...-No pudo decir nada pues un ruido llamo inmediatamente la atención de ambos

Miraron incrédulos mientras lentamente comenzaba a cundir el pánico... La sala se cubrió rápidamente de gritos y la gente huyo corriendo completamente aterraros... Los únicos presentes en la sala ahora eran el guardia que miraba incrédulo y aterrado y el propio animatronics... Foxy, el cual sonreía mostrando sus dientes afilados completamente bañados en sangre... goteando... manchando aun mas su ropa que ya de por si era roja... De repente sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y su rostro reflejo miedo de sus propias acciones

-Oh por dios... ¡Oh por dios!- Repetía el guardia mirando el pequeño cuerpo tirado a un lado del pirata...

El cuerpo de una niña cuyo cráneo había sido destrozado en la parte de mas arriba por una feroz, fuerte y filosa mandíbula dejaba ver a través de la herirá lo que quedaba del lóbulo frontal... Posiblemente el resto estaría dentro de la boca del pelirrojo.

...

Desde entonces Foxy the pirate fox fue puesto fuera del show...

Oculto tras las cortinas que cubren el sitio antes llamado pirate's cove... Sitio al que ahora nadie va

Desde entonces solo se lamenta... Desde 1987 hasta hoy en día.


End file.
